The Guardian Angel
by Karen2
Summary: About A girl that has been killed in an accident and was brought up to heaven to become an angel.But first she must protect some one and there are dangerous tasks too....read on and find out! Pls RAR!!


The life of a Guardian Angel.  
  
ONE.  
  
As she stepped on to the grayish colored carpet, she stopped when she heard something in the dining room. "You NEVER let me handle ANYTHING!" "I'LL let you handle something when I want you to, but this is none of your business!" "Nothing is EVER my business!" Samantha listened to the sound of her parents arguing on and on she waited for them to stop.  
  
  
  
It took some time before her parents actually noticed that she was right next to the door, listening to every word of the argument. "You know what??? I think that--- Oh! Samantha.. I didn't know you were up so late.." Samantha didn't even look up, just counted the number of hair balls on the dark grayish colored carpet. "Why are you up so late? It's almost 1am." Demanded Samantha's father. "I couldn't sleep with you two arguing so much downstairs.." she said as she stared up to see both her mom and dad looking toward her.  
  
  
  
"Go back to sleep, your dad and I just had a few things we had to clear up, we won't bother you any longer. Go on." Samantha's mom said to her as she shooed her out. Samantha headed up to her room. She went straight to sleep because of how tired she was. She didn't even bother to change into her sleeping clothes.  
  
  
  
The next morning she woke up, late. "Third time this WEEK!!!" She screamed as she headed toward the bathroom. By the time she got to school the streets were empty and the only person she could see was Mr.Hedwick the school dean. As he began his scowling, Samantha was already half way through the entrance before he could even begin his lecture. After school was a completely different story however. To Samantha it was vacation time compared to how much work she did in class. She headed for the route to her favorite place ever, the cafe.  
  
  
  
Samantha absolutely LOVED the cafe. It was a great place to go for her. Even though she usually doesn't order anything other than a cup of hot chocolate and sometimes a croissant or two. She's usually the type that would stay there for hours at a time to just chat with friends or finish her work. Today was different though, today she wanted to just quietly sip her hot chocolate and just think. Just think of everything wrong in her life right now, all the problems.  
  
TWO.  
  
By the time she actually finished thinking it was already night. "It's 9pm already?!?!?" She screamed out loud. It was 2 hours after her curfew. She ran across the street, not looking where she was heading as long as it was close to home. Then she saw a boy, a small 5yr old boy on the sidewalk staring at her. She thought he was lost and so she ran across the street. Big mistake, a drunk driver just a few blocks away was driving a car and crashed his car into Samantha.  
  
  
  
The strangest thing about the result of the crash was not that the small 5yr old boy was just standing there watching, but how Samantha "lived". She stood up, amazed thinking that she actually lived. It took her a while to actually notice that she was in fact dead and that her body laid on the dry cement road and that police sirens were being heard. She couldn't bear to watch as the ambulance took her dead body away. As she was finally having everything sink in, something caught her eye. A mirror.. She looked in. Something disappeared at that moment, she saw nothing, she had no reflection.  
  
  
  
After the actual shock of knowing that she now has no reflection, she could hardly stand up straight. A question kept haunting her, What am I? She walked down the street in such confusion that she was in tears. She's now dead. No more sipping hot chocolate while chatting with friends, no more school, her life just passed her by. She just sat down on the street, thinking about how she could've prevented this and how all of her family and friends would be completely devastated to find out about her death.  
  
  
  
She kept her head down, still in disbelief. It took her a while to notice that there was someone in front of her. When she actually looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There stood an Angel with wings and all but the Angel didn't look that old, she was about Samantha's age. The Angel seemed extremely happy when she looked down and found out that Samantha noticed her. Just when Samantha was about to scream, the Angel did something amazing. She flung her hair back. "Ack, don't you just hate it when your hair get in your way of vision?" She said as she kept flinging small locks of hair back. Samantha was absolutely speechless though she has to admit that she was definitely not scared anymore.  
  
  
  
The Angel let out a hand and lifted Samantha up to her feet. "Thanx.." Samantha tried to say. "Oh, my name's Becky, I'm an angel sent here to help you with your journey." She said with a smile. Samantha just looked stunned, it took her a while to actually get a word out of her mouth. "W-w-what?" She stuttered to say. Becky laughed, telling Samantha how she was an angel also.  
  
  
  
"Since you didn't cause your death and you never did anything bad, you're an angel. You have no wings though. You can only gain them after you complete what you were sent here for. The bigger your wings the more good deeds you did." Becky said calmly. "Oh?quot; Samantha said as she stared at Becky's HUGE wings. "Oh, I've been an angel since Persian Golf War. I was killed by a missed bullet which was headed for my dad.." Becky paused. "What am I suppose to complete..?" Samantha asked, now curious. "Oh, that's fairly simple, you're suppose to--" Becky hardly had time to finish before her wings began to flutter wildly. "OK!!!! IM COMING, GEEZ!!! ACK!!! Sorry, they're calling me.. I'll check up on you later, bye." Becky said as she floated up waving good-bye to Samantha.  
  
THREE.  
  
Samantha sat down on the cement floor again. "I'm an angel.." She whispered to herself as if it was a secret. She was half happy half shocked not knowing what to say as she placed her restless body on the cold cement ground and slept.  
  
  
  
Morning arose and Samantha looked up, half expecting to see her mom waking her up. Instead she saw that she was in the middle of the street with cars passing through her. This fairly disturbed her and made her run off the street, she felt horrible afterwards but it was a good event. It told her that she was invisible and that she couldn't be seen. After finding out that she is invisible to all humans, she decided to visit her family to see how they're handling her death.  
  
  
  
When she got there it was devastating. Aunts, uncles, cousins and her mom and dad were all in one room praying that she's all right. Samantha watched as she saw her parents holding hands, trying not to sob too hard as they spoke in a prayer for her. Samantha never imagined that her death would have such a huge effect. She looked around, family members that she hardly knew were hugging each other sobbing. Others were trying to calm them down. No one had any indication of even a bit of happiness anywhere.  
  
  
  
Samantha looked farther in the back of the room and saw her friends all in shock but trying their hardest to fight their tears. Samantha overheard one girl say "We must be strong, Samantha will still be with us, not as a person but as an Angel." The girl smiled after she thought of Samantha as an angel.  
  
  
  
All in all, the person shedding the most tears was Samantha's mom. "She was so young, I never even got to go shop with her. I blame myself. I should've taken better care of her.." Samantha's mom said as she opened another box of tissues. "Please don't blame yourself, it was a horrible accident. That drunk driver didn't know what he was doing." Samantha's dad said as he tries to comfort her. Samantha watched hopelessly as everyone kept talking about her and how devastating her death was.  
  
  
  
Samantha walked toward the back of the room and looked to the bookshelf. Next to it was the same 5yr old boy that she saw across the street. He turned around and he stared shocked as if he was invisible and somebody just spotted him. "You.." Samantha stuttered as she tried to say something but she felt some sort of pain in her left hip. "AHHH!!!!" She screamed even though she knew no one could hear her. She felt like she was bleeding but she's not alive so there's no way she could bleed.  
  
  
  
As she tried to stand her ground she saw flashes of a sort of event. The place looked like a bank. There were 3 men with knifes and black masks telling everyone to lay down as they took a 10yr old girl out from the crowd and put her in a bag. A man about Samantha's age got up and tried to knock out one of the three men but failed and got slashed with the knife. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Samantha screamed as she felt the pain grow 10 times stronger she was now in tears from the pain. Her knees got weak. The same exact moment that she saw the man collapse, she collapsed. 


End file.
